Skybrine: A Skydoesminecraft Fanfic
by writer888
Summary: The regime of Enderlox has ended, but right after the end of Enderlox, Skybrine has taken rule after. Sky agrees to train with Skybrine to control his power, but what would the consequences be? And can Skybrine be trusted? SEQUEL TO ENDERLOX: A DEADLOX FANFIC AND SACRIFICE: A SKYDOESMINECRAFT FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S (KINDA) THE BEGINNING OF SPRING BREAK! YAY! So in the time that I have, I will start...Drumroll please…**

**SKYBRINE: A SKYDOESMINECRAFT FANFIC! ~cheering~ Thank you, thank you.**

**So, with no further delaying, TO LE STORY!**

**Christy's POV**

**(A/N: This takes place right after Sacrifice.)**My head reeled. The prophecy was starting now. I knew that it would happen sometime, but not this soon. Although my anxiety was sky high, I kept my poker face. I took a deep breath. "Tell me everything," I ordered. As Sky spilled his story, his blue eyes were searching for any scrap of reassurance. He seemed to age 10 years older as he talked. I swallowed, then said softly, "We'll have to wait and see—" His lips crashed onto mine as I talked, consuming any negative thoughts as we rolled onto the bed, kissing even passionately. His kisses became even needy as his arms suddenly became like iron, locking our bodies together. **(A/N: Ooh. Getting a little warm here! ~winks~)** I got lost in his kisses somewhere in that time. Finally, he broke away and hugged me. I sank my face in his shoulder, relaxing at his warm touch and familiar smell of mint.

**Sky's POV**

I didn't tell Christy about the voice that was in my head. She would think that I was crazy, but I heard it loud and clear, like it was coming directly into my ear.

_Well, I'm not really beside your ear, you know. I'm in your head._

I jumped. "Who's there?" I asked tentatively.

_Hmm. Well, you people call me Skybrine._ My body freezes up. Skybrine. That was one of the legends that I heard about. The tingle of fear went down my spine. I wasn't afraid of the monster. I was afraid because _I _was the monster. My throat went dry. My thoughts immediately jumped to Christy, and an unspoken agreement rushed between my mind and my body. I found myself at our house, my hand writing an apology note, and the freedom as I ran to the forest. When I was in the deep expanses of the forest, I collapsed. I leaned against the tree, and with a sinking heart, watched the sun go down. Automatically, I pulled out my butter sword, and reached for the torches. I froze. The darker it became, the better I saw. I could see all the way to the end of the forest clearly. My eyes scanned around me, and I saw the monsters begin to spawn. Witches, creepers, zombies, spiders, and skeletons surrounded me. The first monster approached me, a creeper, and I readied my sword as my eyes narrowed. The creeper saw my eyes narrow and quickly fled. I frowned.

_Well, aren't you going to thank me?_ "For what?" I asked. _For saving you from the creeper. _My eyebrows lifted. "That was you?" _Of course that was me. Herobrine created hostile mobs himself._ I sat at the base of the tree and although the atmosphere with the mobs, I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, my neck was cramped, my legs felt like lead weights, but at least I was alive.

_Use our power._ "What?" I asked incredulously. _Use your power on something. I don't care what you do, just use it!_ Skybrine sounded edgy. "How?" I asked. _ Just use it!_ "I don't know how!" I yelled at him. _JUST USE IT!_ Skybrine's furious roar left my ears ringing. "I DON'T KNOW HOW!" I screamed, striking the ground with my sword. _Ahh, that's better._ I looked around, and to my horror, there was a deep hole where I had stuck my sword, around me the grass, trees, and flowers had died, and there was a carcass of a dead cow. I had created a spot where nothing grows and everything dies when they step in. A shadow of me went across from me, creating the figure of Skybrine. He had normal clothes like what normal Steve's clothes look like, but he had glowing yellow eyes and my amulet. He stretched.

_See, this is what happens when you don't use your power in some way. If you keep it bottled in, you will be very cranky and edgy. After a while, your power automatically releases in short, powerful bursts until you have used your saved power. Actually, this is very good for a beginner. _He pointed to the 'dead spot' I had created, and it disappeared. Skybrine grimaced. _It feels so wrong to bring the dead alive, instead of the other way around. _He sighed. Then he turned to me with those glowing yellow eyes. _I can teach you to control your power. Instead of this beginner's strike, you can do this—_he waved his hands and several glowing yellow knives made out of raw power impaled a tree, so accurate that each knife pierced the middle of the other, while Skybrine didn't even glance. _Well?_ My eyes narrowed as I considered it. I knew he was deceitful, while on the other hand, I could be powerful enough to hopefully defeat Skybrine. "Fine," I said.

Skybrine smiled.

_Let's start._

**Yay. I kinda finished this chapter, but at least, it has longer chapters. I have no comments, so until next time, Peeps!**

**Colleen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Um, so yeah. No comment. To the story?**

**Christy's POV**

My hand tightened around the letter that I read over 10 times, crumpling it. I smoothed it out and read it again.

_Christy, I'm really sorry that I have to do this. Skybrine is growing in power and I have to learn how to have control over him. I don't want anyone, especially you, getting hurt because of me. I love you. Take care._

_Love,_

_Sky_

My vision blurred as a tear fell from my eye onto the letter, making the ink run where words had been. The room was cooling as icicles formed from corners, frost crept across the windows, and snow drifted around the now turbulent air. I clenched my fists as I tried to rein my emotions in. The frost retreated from the glass as the icicles disappeared, and the snow was just slowly drifting around. Perfectly shaped snowflake-shaped ice formed wherever I paced. Half formed questions swirled about in my head. _Why…? How…?_

**Sky's POV**

The next few days, we practiced in hand-to-hand combat and sword and bow fighting. Soon, after Skybrine was done with me, I could shoot an arrow into a sheep from 500 yards and kill it immediately, as well as killing a spider jockey with two hits from a sword. I knew all the most vulnerable spots on the human body, and my kicks, dodges, blocks, and punches were lightning fast. When I beat Skybrine for the 15th time, he smiled, satisfied. He teleported from under me.

_Now, we start using power._

_Have you ever wondered why you could produce flames from you? That was because you were already marked with the sign of Herobrine. _

He showed me the stance of usual fighting with power, and I was surprised when the tree in front of me was burning up quickly, with no effort at all for me. Then, I started punching and kicking, but instead of my fists and legs being dangerous, it was the fire coming from them **(A/N: Kind of like firebending. Actually, the same as firebending.)**.

After I had mastered my fire power, I moved on to teleporting. _Imagine that you are standing at the place where you want to go, and will yourself to be there. _I was surprised when I ended up exactly where I wanted to go. After I got the hang of teleporting, Skybrine pushed me to my limits by making me teleport long distances or high distances. Finally, teleporting was second nature to me, and it was time to move on to the major factor: my raw power. I practiced making 'dead spots', knives, a shield, and even fake people. I flung my five knives that I had made into a tree. Like Skybrine had done before, each knife impaled the middle of the other out of accuracy.

_And now that you have mastered all your powers, it is time for sparring._

I held my sword as Skybrine sheathed his. The gong sounded as I teleported behind him and tried to stab him in the back. He dodged, but without a second passing, I fired a hundred of the knives made out of my power, and they were tracker knives. They would track down their prey until they attack it. Skybrine was gone, and I heard a swishing sound, and with instinct, I ducked just before Skybrine's blade nicked me.

I used fire to propel myself up as I spotted Skybrine. I shot a flaming arrow right at his heart, but I realized too late that it was a fake body. I wheeled around and punched Skybrine under his chin. He snarled a dark sound that sent tremors through my body. I managed to kick a fireball in his direction, but he dodged it. Without missing a beat, I teleported behind him and shot flaming knives to him, and finally, putting my sword to his throat.

Skybrine chuckled. _Well done. You have beat a master, and you are ready._ "Ready for what?" I asked.

_Meeting Herobrine._

**Since it is late and I don't really have any more ideas, I will end this chapter for now. And yes, Sky and Skybrine's training was over 3 weeks. Sky practiced a lot. So until we meet again, bye, my Peeps!**

**Colleen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's life going? (Actually, I probably shouldn't ask that question, but WHATEVER!)**

**So far there has been nothing interesting in my life for me to include in my author's note, so to the reviews we go!**

**Guest: Okay, okay! ~whimpers~ please don't kill me (YAY REFERENCE TO ASDF MOVIE)**

**xEnderAwesomex: Thanks!**

**xEnderAwesomex: I know right? Also, YES GIMME THOSE OC('S) OR ELSE! ~coughs~ Please.**

**randombushgirl: Thanks!**

**~gives all imaginary ****cookies**** pink Peeps~**

**TO THE STORY…NOW!**

**Sky's POV**

To be honest, I was dead nervous. Even though Skybrine had reviewed everything to me, I still was worrying. _Kneel when you enter, do whatever he says…_ The list was almost endless, but I had the main rules in my head. I slowly walked towards the blood red double doors with redstone torches lining the walls. For some reason, it didn't feel creepy. It felt like home. The more I got closer to the doors, the more I feel like behind those doors was the place where I truly belonged.

Finally, my hand opened the doors. The doors creaked and squeaked as I finally met the one thing that players all fear, Herobrine. When I went in close enough to reach the black carpet, I knelt down.

_Rise, Sky._ I rose to my feet as I finally made eye contact with those glowing white eyes. _You will duel me to prove you are worthy._ I wanted to say, "Worthy of what?" But Herobrine was too fast, and launched an attack in the blink of an eye.

My instincts kept me alive. I quickly projected a shield, and as soon as the attack was finished, I launched some tracker knives. I looked back quickly to see that Herobrine had teleported behind me. I ducked at the nick of time, feeling the rush of air as the sword rushed by as I pulled out my sword and slashed at his feet. Quickly, I teleported right in front of him and shot some more tracker knives. Herobrine projected a shield and I managed to bring my sword up in front of me before he attacked.

The jarring speed and strength to my sword jolted every bone in my body. If I was human, I would have fractured my arm bones into tiny pieces and my other bones broke. I infused even more of my power into my sword as it slowly began to cut into the red sword that Herobrine held. Herobrine noticed, though, and teleported away. I shot a curse all around me that immediately cripples any living being, and I saw Herobrine on the floor. I pointed my sword right under his neck, breathing heavily.

Herobrine's bellowing laughter shook the room as he teleported back into his throne. _Well, well, well. Look what we have here. You have done much better than all the…previous ones. What was the last one's name again? _Skybrine supplied, _Liam._ Herobrine continued, _Right, Liam. He only lasted 30 seconds on the battlefield. _Then he looked right at me. _You have proved to me that you are worthy to become my successor. _He waved his hand, and the shadow of Skybrine melted into me. _Now, you are officially Skybrine. Use your power wisely._ I knelt down, rose, then walked outside through those blood red doors.

It was daytime, and I made some flowers grow out of the grass. Skybrine—no, I—was right. It felt wrong to make things live. Finally, I picked the violet and pink flowers as I quickly teleported into our house and grabbed a notecard. I willed my sword into a pen and wrote,

_To Christy_

_Love, Skybrine_

I quietly put the bouquet of flowers in front of the doorstep of our house, then teleported away.

**Yay! I FINALLY finished this chapter. Thank you for le support and stuff, I really appreciate it.**

**Bye, Peeps!**

**Colleen**_He _


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I am SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I had a lot going on May, but now I'm up and ready for writing! I will be going to take a trip to China and Japan (6/16 to 7/13) but I will try to update ASAP. To the reviews?**

**xEnderAwesomex: Thanks for the OC! I will probably introduce her in later chapters of Skybrine, but her role is going to be beefed up in WitherMU. (And yes, Enderlox will return. Muahahahahahahaha.)**

**notofimportanc: Four words—thank-you-so-much!**

**DarkWolf133: Probably because I became a better writer. Or you just like Sky better. Or whatever.**

**To le story…**

**(Evil)Skybrine's POV**** (A/N: The original Skybrine, not Sky who turns into Skybrine)**

I'm not going to deny, that Sky boy had some talent.

But yet, he must die. I sighed as I remembered Father's commands. _As soon as you are in him, summon him to you and kill him as soon as possible._

I willed him to come in here, the depths of his mind. He was obviously confused. "Why the fu*k am I doing here?" he says to me. I raised an eyebrow, but language was the least of my concerns. I rolled my eyes. "Father asked me to kill you," I said, with no sugar coating. Sky shows no reaction. "And that reason is?" He asks. I smirk. "That information is none of your concern." I unleash my sword and slashed at him. He ducked and rolled, but my sword grazed him. He hissed in pain, then tried to shoot a fireball at me, but it didn't work. "Your powers don't work here," I told him with a smirk. He tried to grab for my sword, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted hard.

He cried out in pain as I let go of his wrist. To my satisfaction, it had bruises where I gripped him so tightly and his hand was at an odd angle. He leaned on a wall as I cornered him. "I expected more from you," I sighed. "Alas, your life has to end. Goodbye, Sky." I stabbed him in the chest as he disintegrated. I expected to break free, but I sensed his life was hanging by a thread. I cursed myself for being so stupid. Freedom was so close, but yet the thin layer that was his life was preventing me from going out.

**Christy's POV**

In the least, I was worried sick.

The note from Sky—no, Skybrine—said that he transformed into something half human. Something half monster…I shook the troubling thoughts out of my mind as I jogged along the road that Sky and I used to go to when we had the time. I almost tripped over the body if I didn't recognize his clothes. Was it really…Sky?

I knelt down to the ground, the gravel digging into my exposed knees, but I didn't care. I recognized the scent of mint that I had missed so much, his dark brown hair.

I grabbed a hand to check his pulse and gasped when I saw that the hand had bent at an odd angle and there were bruises the shape of fingers along his wrist. I gave up and tried his neck. Sky had a faint pulse and he was barely breathing. Then I saw the weird red that was on the gravel and finally saw the cut on his arm that was smoking and dripping lots of blood, and worst of all, the stab wound right under his ribs. It oozed blood and smoke.

I took Sky's face as my fingers felt the light stubble tickle. "Sky?" I said first, but was barely a squeak. I tried again. "Sky? Sky? Wake up, please! Can you hear me?" His eyes opened, and I could see the blue, and he murmured, "Christy." My heart twisted and then skipped a beat when I saw him flickering. One moment he was in his usual attire, then he had normal Steve's clothes and yellow glowing eyes. He coughed. "Where…where…" "Shh," I cut him off. Then I kissed him lightly on the lips and dialed SetoSorcerer before my heart could explode altogether.

**Sky's POV** **(A/N: Since Skybrine took his powers, leaving him with only his natural gift of fire)**

I awoke to find someone pounding in my chest.

My eyes opened and then squinted as they adjusted to the hospital light. Resisting my chest screaming at me, I propped myself up a little to find Christy. There she was, sitting on a chair right next to my bed, with circles under her eyes. I felt a wave of guilt, then relief that she was alive.

"Christy?" My voice feels dry and cracked. She looked to me, and relief seemed to flood her features. "You're awake!" she exclaimed. I reached toward her as I saw tears glistening in her eyes. One slipped out, and I caught it. "Don't be sad," I said to her. I took her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her. A sweet and innocent kiss. She broke away, and she hands me a cup of water. She waves her hand over it before she gives it to me, making it refreshingly cold.

Christy runs one cool and soft hand on my forehead. "You're burning up again," she tells me. She turns up her power as her hand turns even colder. "That's better," she said, smiling. I felt my eyes begin to droop as her voice, as melodic as wind chimes, says, "Rest, my hero."

**Yay. That's all. Its 12:40 AM so don't blame me for the lack of emotion. So tired. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review, follow, favorite if you enjoyed the story!**

**Colleen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so basically I have lots of reasons why I haven't been updating for like, a week.**

**First of all, I had jet lag. Then I had camp for a week. Then I got sick (Cough and stuffy nose). So yeah.**

**Reviews…**

**xEnderAwesomex: Hahahaha yep that's one of writers' annoying qualities. Aww, stop it you ~blushes~ but thanks!**

**MiniNini: Yeah my brain felt like lead and the ideas had mysteriously disappeared. :)**

**Elizabeth: Read on.**

**So yeah I have no more things to talk about soooooo…**

**TO THE STORY!**

**Sky's POV ****(A/N: He's like in a coma state. Each space is a day passing.)**

Dreams.

Sometimes they're helpful, sometimes they're bad, and sometimes they're sweet.

I do not have any dreams. It's just blackness and open space. Where am I?

I cannot think. All I can do is wait for the blackness to hopefully go away.

Sometimes I can swear that I can hear voices, but I can never hear them clearly, the whispers just fade away again into the darkness.

I think I'm going insane.

I don't remember anything.

Who am I?

I long for the light.

I long for the light of…

Of…

Something yellow and hard. What is it? It slips from my mind every time I try to catch it.

Starting with a B.

Bu…

But…

Butter…

Butter. I remember now. And…

A girl.

Black hair, violet-indigo eyes, icy cold.

Ch…

Chri…

Christ…

Christy…

I long to see her again, to taste the subtle lavender on her lips.

Where is she?

I am Sky. I like butter. My girlfriend is Christy. I have the power of fire. I once was Skybrine. My best friends are Ty and Jason. Ty was Enderlox a time ago. I want to get out of this. I want to meet the outside world again. Why can't I go? I want light. I need light. I need fire.

I felt a tingling on my palm, and it slowly traveled through my body, leaving my body, for the first time, warm. But yet, there was no flame. I need fire. I crave fire. I can't live without it. The tingling started growing more and more until—

I could feel the flame dancing on my palm. I could hear the sounds of the hospital. I could feel the rough sheets. I am aware of everything, but yet I cannot move. I cannot see. My stubborn eyelids stay closed however much I try to open them, and my body feels like it's weighted with lead.

I suddenly felt the flame shrink smaller and smaller until it disappeared. I heard soft, muted footsteps and knew at once that it was Christy. Her delicate, cool fingers stroked the bridge of my nose, my eyebrows, the scars I had gotten from various monster fights, my lips. The familiar lavender scent soothed me.

And then I felt her soft lips press against mine. This was too much. I want to move now. I want to touch her again, feel her silky dark hair. I want to live again.

I could move again. I know it.

I wrapped my arms around her. I didn't focus much except for on Christy. Too many days of being apart, of not being with her. Her arms wrapped around my neck as mine pulled her closer to me.

Finally, we broke apart, and Christy said three words to me that said it all: "I missed you."

**I know, it's super short but I figured that Sky's coma-ish thing should have a filler. Sorry. I'm kinda tired and have no ideas so far. Sorry again.**

**Until next time, Peeps!**

**Colleen**


End file.
